Insane Revenge
by Rodrigo Shin
Summary: The story is being completely rewritten. Half of the first chapter is up; I humbly request feedback. PG-13 for violence.


MEGA MAN X  
INSANE REVENGE  
  
CHAPTER #001  
LEGACY  
  
The blue computer cursor popped to life.  
  
It blinked, 3 or 4 times approximately.  
  
Then, feminine hands began to type in the computer's keyboard.  
  
"21XX  
  
...It's been three weeks ever since Eurasia almost collided with Earth.  
  
We are still working hard to restore Earth, salvaging infected Reploids from the Sigma Virus, and trying to calm the mass histeria between the humans.  
  
Zero is still nowhere to be found; he would be a major help in such a critical situation...  
  
Speaking of which, X can't conform himself Zero might be dead. At the place of the crash of the remaining colony pieces, where the final battle was fought and Sigma was apparently killed, all X found was Zero's saber lying in the ground.  
  
A mistery, specially given if what X told us is true... he said that Zero had lost middle of his body and an arm. He could not escape alive if so... then, how come he disappeared?  
  
Speaking of misteries, X disappeared for a week after the final battle. We were all worried about him, until he appeared, unconscious, in the front of the Hunter Base. None of us could understand.  
  
We checked him up, and X was fine... but he had lost of all his acquired armor programs. Given his speech about how though the last battle was, I can not blame him.  
  
I'm worried about X; lately he seems to be nervous all the time. Looks like something is hauting him, and I don't believe it is Zero's disappearance. But what...?"  
  
She shook her head negatively after the last line, and let out two delicious laughs. "I am a Hunter", she thought, "Not some stereotyped little girl."  
  
With that thought, she erased the last paragraph of her log completely. She grinned.  
  
"Today seems to be a very promising day. We are to finish development special anti polution clothes that may give the Humans the ability to go in the environment once more.  
  
End of the log..."  
  
The cursor, once more, stood blinking, not moving. She reviewed her writings and let out a relieving sigh, saving the file just after with a vocal command.  
  
"Computer", she spoke loudly, "save file."  
  
The screen displayed a status screen, printing the word "Saving".  
  
She took off her headset, yawning just after. She was tired.  
  
She doubled her arm holding her chin with both hands, as she stared a blank spot in the screen.  
  
A voice called for her, coming from her headset. She took it and put it back on her head.  
  
"Alia. Are you there?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, closing them in sequence, just after sighing briefely. "Yes, Commander" she said in a weak voice, "I am here."  
  
"We need your support in the reconstruction area #0012. Can you come?" the male voice continued from the other side. "Sure...", the blond woman responded, in a very discouraged tone.  
  
"Alia. Is there something wrong?" the voice replied. "No, no, not at all", Alia responded, as she got up from her chair. "I am coming, Signas."  
  
"Great. See you soon. I am breaking contact." In response to the last line profered by the high Commander, Alia just said "Roger", as she began walking outside of her room.  
  
"Bury these feelings down, Alia. They are of no use.", she mentally repeated to herself.  
  
1 Month and Three Weeks Later.  
  
Earth regained some of it's stability. The Reploids, Hunters, and Repliforce, kept doing their hardest to make Earth once again acessible by humans and weak Reploids. They suceeded in the creation of colonies, which could emulate the proper environments for the aforementioned beings to survive.  
  
However, special suits created to walk in the inospit environment were also created for the case of an emergency. Groups of humans soon began to use them to hunt relics which were of difficult access before, taking advantage of the busy state of the major organizations. They named themselves "Pirates of Ruins", working for the black market and those who could afford their price.  
  
In a still under construction colony, a blue armored reploid with a blue visor as well was checking the construction area. He was giving the Mechaniroids and Reploids directions to make the progress faster.  
  
"Move it, move it. Captain X wants this colony finished as soon as possible." A red armored reploid wearing construction helmets passed by and nodded "Yes, sir" as he returned quickly to his work.  
  
The blue reploid grinned, as he looked to the sky. He wondered what X was doing right now.  
  
A high pitched female screen, loaded with what could be described as pure pain.  
  
She fell to the ground, without middle of her right arm. The blood was dripping fast, forming a pool under herself. Her long blond hair contacted the pool, and the end of it were already bathed in her own red liquid. She sighed heavily, blood dripping also from her mouth. Her facial expression could only show pain, eyes closed shut. She slowly stood up, holding the remains of next to her shoulder, standing up to her knees and facing her agressor, with a middle of her right eye open. He was coming slowly to her, with his silhouette hid in the shadows.  
  
"I think this is yours", he spoke, as he kicked a staff near to him to the woman in his front. "Use it or not... nothing can save you." Her face displayed her rage, as she screamed running to reach the staff. Her hair umid with the blood, and the trail of dripping liquid left by her wounds... he observed it all and grinned.  
  
As she was about to get the staff on her hands, his silhouette appeared in front of her. She fell to her knees in disbelief, looking up to his face frightened. His face was covered in darkness, only letting his sadical smile be seen, and an apparently blue helmet.  
  
She stood shocked for some seconds, her eyebrows trembling with fear. She quickly recomposed herself, and once more her face displayed anger. She charged at the blue silhouette, trying to punch him with her left arm.  
  
He quickly moved his left hand and held her attack. Her face showed her determination as she kept trying to force the power of her fist in her opponent's hands. He couldn't help but laugh ironically.  
  
"Without your little staff you are nothing, are you?", he coldly stated, afterwards closing his hand and breaking the woman's left hand.  
  
She screamed once more.  
  
"Louder. LOUDER!" he said, as he forced his fist even more at her already broken hands. In the middle of her screams, he thought he heard two words.  
  
"S... Stop... ple... please..."  
  
He laughed even more, devillishly, deliciously. The face of his adversary that once showed determination, anger, rivalry, happiness and evil now displayed tears and suffering, and her pledge to keep her alive.  
  
"Stop? You are telling me to stop?", he glared deep inside her eyes. Still hid in darkness, dark green eyes could be seen by the almost destroyed woman.  
  
"..Y.. y.. yes... please..." She said in the weakest voice the silhouette ever heard. He kept himself in silence for some seconds, and then he let her hand go off of his. "Since you are begging", he said, in a cold voice, "I shall attend your wish."  
  
And as her hand was about to fall alongside with her arm, he promptly grabbed it, and simply smashed it with his left hand.  
  
The woman's screams covered the entire place with her pain and angst. He now released her hand, quickly afterwards placing his right hand near to her chest. She trembled at the feeling of his hands, and in her last force, with her almost closing for perhaps the last time, she begged...  
  
"Ple....ase spare my life."  
  
His hand was engulfed by his round arm. An eerie glow came from inside his arm, and a giant energy shot emerged from the arm's core, being released from where his hand was sucked. The powerful attack went through the blond reploid's chest, piercing her completely, and throwing her to a wall within the impact. She coughed blood as she hit the structure. She slid down through the wall slowly, with the noises of her wounds sliding through the walls echoed, almost as loud as her screams. Afterwards her body collapsed from the wall, leaving a trail of blood from her huge wound.  
  
She stared a blank spot, lying down in the ground. Her eyes closed. For the last time in her life.  
  
The agressor stood still, smoke coming out of his weapon. By his side, the same silhouette as his' not engulfed by shadows, stood watching struck with disbelief. The blood reflected itself on his green eyes, as he was trembling with shock, fear and amazement.  
  
"So..." The black silhouette turned to him, slowly dissipating from the very same form of the shocked man to a long haired red warrior. "How is it to be a murderer, X?", the warrior asked him.  
  
X stared back in disbelief for everything that was happening. "Zero! You are alive? What are you talking about?! That wasn't me! I never fought Berkana like that! I..."  
  
The red hunter's voice cut X's speech. "Yes... you never fought her like that. That is just the mirror of your soul, what you wanted to with her but you couldn't. Your impulses of violence then release themselves against friends."  
  
"Zero! W... What are you talking about?!", X cried, with extreme disbelief on his face. Zero bowed his head and smiled evilly, his voice coming weak and dark after.  
  
"Repliforce. If I am right, you knew many of them. Still, just the mere order of having to hunting them already justified the reason of their deaths in your mind."  
  
X was even more stunned - if such thing is possible. First, he seems himself murdering a foe from the past, and then his long lost partner accuses him of being a cold blooded killer.  
  
"Z... Zero... Why are you doing this to me?!", X once again cried, with deep sadness in his voice.  
  
Zero laughed. "At least, you don't try to deny. Remember Middy and Techno? Such occasion was pleasant as well... to not be judged a Maverick, you killed the brother labelled as Maverick who shared the CPU, knowing they would both die if one of them was deceased."  
  
A spark of anger came from X's reply this time around. "Zero! Enough! That is a lie! I never knew Middy and Techno shared their CPUs! If I did, I wouldn't destroy the Computer Techno had connected himself to!"  
  
"Well", Zero continued, unaffected, "Then maybe you can justify why did you kill me."  
  
"WHAT...?" X was struck by Zero's words. One of his biggest fears, in his heart, was to kill his best friend, the one he trusted the most. And even though Sigma killed Zero, X felt like he had part of the responsibility.  
  
"Yes", Zero kept his speech going with a low voice. "You did kill me, X. If you have not tried to force me to go back to the Hunter Base, avoiding that un-necessary battle, my wounds wouldn't be as serious, and Sigma's blast would not have killed me."  
  
X's shock was driven to the limit. "...Kill... killed? Zero, then.... h... how?!", he asked, confused and shattered by Zero's words.  
  
Zero bowed his head, saying in a dark voice "We're here, X, to remind you. When you become a Maverick, we'll be waiting for you. All of us."  
  
And as Zero said that, X was surrounded by all the deceased enemies of the past. In his front, he saw Vile, Kuwanger, Eagle, Chameleon, Mammoth, Mandril, Penguin, Octopus, and Armadillo. He turned around stunned to see Stag, Moth, Centipede, Snail, Ostrich, Sponge, Gator, Crab, the X Hunters. He looked to his left side and spotted Tiger, Beetle, Hornet, Buffalo, Seahorse, Rhino, Catfish, Crawfish, Bit, Byte and Doppler. He turned himself to his right side to see Dragoon, Walrus, Stingray, Beast, Spider, Peacock, Mushroom, Owl, and General standing with Iris and Colonel on his front. Turning back to left, X saw Kraken, Hotarunicus, Grizzly, Makkooeen, Pegasion, Dinorex, Rosered and Necrobat. And once again turning to his front, X sighted Middy, Techno, Zero and Sigma glaring at him. All of the deceased Mavericks and some previous friends had X cornered.  
  
X's cold sweat and shock followed the beating of his heart. His foes oathed "We will be waiting for you, X. For you... For you.", the last words repeating themselves in X's minds, as everything began to glow; it all began getting so white he thought he was about to get blind.  
  
X woke up in despair, breathing hard and wiping the sweat out of his forehead. He was still very shocked by the Nightmare... not that it was news to him, though.  
  
"It is happening again", he thought. "Am I... am I going Maverick...?"  
  
X looked around. His sleeping capsule opened itself as it detected X was to wake up. The other capsules were empty, as most of the Reploids were working and would not only rest until three hours from now. He sighed, and looked to the door upstairs the room.  
  
"I'd better get a virus check." was his last thought before he closed his capsule's glass door shut and left the room.  
  
Surface.  
  
A ground walking vehicle, resembling a tank, just with four wheels instead of a string and a round glass covering it roamed the surface. Four humans inhabited it's insides.  
  
A blond man with blue eyes and a scar down his cheek held a cigarette in his hand, while hitting his foot in the ground of the vehicle according to the beat of the music he was playing. Back there, a bald black man with brown eyes wearing a military outfit, a long haired woman wearing pink and white mini clothes and a red haired man with a tall gray jacket stood by a holographical map.  
  
"So," the blond driver began speaking as he was driving, "How is the plan coming along?"  
  
The black man didn't turn his attention from the holographical map as he replied the question. "Well, you know better than anybody they have an abandoned building near there. All we have to do is go to the neighbor building and steal the technologies."  
  
The blond man blew a whisper full of smoke, putting the cigarette back into his mouth shortly afterwards. "Piece o' cake. How about the suits?"  
  
"All set and done, brother." the girl replied.  
  
"Heh", the blond man grinned. "Too easy. We're gonna win big."  
  
The red haired man kept himself quiet with his head bowed, observing the holographical map.  
  
The vehicle ravaged through the wasted earth of the area, and the group of humans could see a set of destroyed and damaged buildings coming to their sight. 


End file.
